


Somebody Else

by flover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flover/pseuds/flover





	1. Party Time

"That shirt is ugly, why do you still have it?" Kyungsoo said, a hint of snark hidden in the tone of his voice. I roll my eyes in response, knowing that if I say anything it'll end in tears and slamming doors.

He turns on his heels towards the front door, picking up his bag and keys before leaving the apartment and making his way to wherever he goes, away from me is all I know.

You see, I don't know what he does when he leaves, he usually comes back with hickeys or completely wasted, sometimes both. This boy has been the light of my life for 2 years now, well, was the light of my life. Recently he's been constantly rude to me, it might be because he realised how much of a douche I am, or he found somebody else and wants me to break it so he doesn't look like the bad guy.

I look to the now vacant space, the familiar feeling of loneliness filling the void. After months of fighting, I long for the feeling of his love, his body against mine, the lost connection.

A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts but before I could even turn around it was opened and large boy stumbled in, kicking it shut after entering.

I look to the clock ahead of me, the time reading  _8:17pm._ He's early, I guess he saw Kyungsoo leaving and decided that the activities should start sooner.

"Hey fatass, the person who actually cares about you is here." I roll my eyes, Chanyeol always makes a GREAT entrance.

"He cares." I say, turning to look at my friend holding various types of alcohol, I point to it "bless your soul, but Vodka? Really?"

"You think he cares, and that's why I brought this." He lightly shakes the bottle then places the booze on the table and laughs, "But that shirt? Really?" I roll my eyes for the 50th time today, is this shirt really that bad?

"Whatever, go find the bottle opener, it's around here somewhere." I wave my arm around the kitchen as some sort of gesture, a failed gesture if anything, just like everything else I do.

We look around the kitchen for 10 minutes before actually finding the thing we need, "I found it!" Chanyeol exclaims, "Now all we gotta do is find Kyungsoo's love." I look at him with a blank stare, he thinks jokes will make me feel better but they really don't help at all. I walk over to him and snatch the bottle opener from his hands, shaking my head slightly as I step away.

He sighs, "You have to end it with him Jongin, he doesn't care about you anymore, let alone love you."

"Shut up." I shout. "You don't know how he feels!"

"And neither do you! That's why you're drowning yourself in alcohol every fucking day!" He argues, "If he really loved you he would actually try, if he really loved you he wouldn't be out every night hooking up with some other guy!" I look him in the eye, popping open a bottle of beer and taking a hard swig of it. "You don't understand, you don't know what it's like."

"Fuck off Jongin, everyone can see what's happening." He says, picking up the bottle opener and opening up his bottle, he taps his bottle tip to mine, "but whatever you say mate."

We sit in silence for an hour, sipping on one of our countless beers, but we're just getting started.

"Mix? or shots?" He asks.

"Shots, mix fucks me up." He walks to my cupboards and pulls out 2 shot glasses, placing them on the table then pouring one of many shots to come.

"That's the point." he giggles. We cheers out shots before necking them back, the burning sensation running down my throat.

8 beers, 12 shots, and half a bottle of vodka in, it's not even midnight yet and Chanyeol has already left, now i'm alone and wasted, and napping seems like a great idea right about now.

I strip down, taking off my oh so 'awful' shirt and my pants, throwing them to the ground.

I lay down on the hard couch, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

'

_"I love you, Nini. Remember that." Kyungsoo says, looking up at me as we walk through the park, the snow crackling under our feet and the lights of a beautiful Christmas glistening above us._

_"I love you too baby." I smile. "Having you is a blessing, I'm glad I can call you my lover."_

_"Can we go now? I'm getting kinda cold, and I bet you are too." I nod in agreement smiling down at him, making our way home._

'

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo screams, waking me up almost instantly. "You drunken waste of space, oh my god, you said you would stop this shit!"

"I'm sorry, baby." I groan.

Opening my eyes, the light making me squint. I look over to the clock, it reading  _3:27am._

"Whatever," He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, helping my drunk ass up the stairs, into our bedroom and lays me down on the bed.

"I hate you, I hate you so much." He says.

"I love you, I love you so much." I say.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

"Hmm," My eyes blurry, "Say it back."

He looks at me, "It back." then leaves the room but enters minutes later with a glass of water.

"Here, dumbass." I sit up and he hands me the glass of water, I take a few sips as I watch him undress and change into something more comfortable.

He kisses my forehead before climbing into the cold sheets next to me, I lay down with him, wrapping my arms around him.

His skin was soft and beautiful, like his _soul_.

Yep, I'm drunk. Time to sleep.

"Goodnight, Nini." He whispers. The last thing I hear before I let sleep take over once again.


	2. Field Day

"Jongin?" My head hits the table as my arms moved from under my chin, fuck that hurt. "Are you hungover again?" My boss says.

"Maybe." I say, bringing my head back up to focus on whatever work I was given.

"Thats the 14th time this month."

"and?"

"it's July 14th." He throws work on my desk before exiting the room, is it really the 14th? Last time I checked it was February 7th.

My co-worker placed a hand on my shoulder, "Get help, this is killing you."

I turn to him and nod, "I will." I say before turning to my work. I quickly spin in my chair and face him, "Can you help me with this?"

"What?"

"You said get help and I need help, so help me." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, turning to his assigned work.

2 and a half hours into work and i've already cried 8 times, work is hard when your mind is being taken up by someone who's more confusing than the work in front of you.

My mind drifted back into the thought of him, the thought of him somehow got me through the rest of this work day.

I walk out of the offices and to my car, unlocking it and getting in it as soon as possible. My hand shaking as I opened the glove compartment; pulling out a small packet and a lighter.

I take out one of the small stick and place it in between my teeth, opening the window before lighting the end of it and taking a long drag, blowing the smoke out the window.

"Thought you stopped." Someone said, outside my car.

"It's not that easy."

"No wonder your boyfriend hates you, you're a fucking mess, Kim." They say before walking off. I groan, taking another drag of my cigarette, leaning my head back against the headrest.

"He loves me." I whisper to myself. After taking a long breath, I close my eyes. "He promised."

Minutes pass, the sadness of a lie letting a tear roll down my cheek, but then wiped, gone by the strength of another. I started the car, the cigarette stitched between my teeth, my eyes weary from the tears. My feelings always get the best of me.

Sadly, feelings I can never seem to escape.

I drive home in silence. Music doesn't help me, nothing does. Except, well, Kyungsoo. The one thing I don't actually have.

Finally walking through the door of my home I slip off my shoes, kicking them aside and throwing myself onto the small sofa. I close my eyes in attempt to nap but I'm quickly interrupted by the door opening, 2 voices chirping away, one unfamiliar, the other burnt into my mind.

"Hmm, so who'd you bring home this time?" I say, sarcastically. A small gasp escaped his lips as I said it.

"Why are you home?" He asks.

"Baby, I finish at 4."

"Fuck."

"Hmm, fuck indeed." I open my eyes and sit up, making prolonged eye contact with his new 'friend'. "Have fun." I say, getting up, grabbing my things and leaving the only space I felt safe in.

I felt a tug at my sleeve, I turn to whomever it was. "I'm sorry, Jongin." Kyungsoo whispered, tears brimming his eyes. I pull my arm away and turn away, carrying on my walk. "Jongin, please! Listen! I'm sorr-"

"You say this every time, baby boy, you're far from sorry." My frustration digging into my sadness. "But whatever, i'll be back around 1am to hold you close, make everything better, to kiss you and make sure you're okay." My back still to him, tears now brimming my eyes. "even though you would never do that for me."

I heard a slight sob from behind me, but I just walk, walk away from everything that I will go back to later. It's all pointless but hey, what can you do? Feelings are feelings, it is what it is.

'

_"Today marks one month of us being together!" He giggles, handing me a small teddy bear before kissing me on the cheek._

_"Thank you, baby." It's so cute, he's so cute. "Here, I got you this." I say, handing him a box. "I knew you wanted it, so I tried my best."_

_"Oh my god, Jongin! This is so cute! Thank you!" His excitement puts a smile on my face, well he puts a smile on my face, the excitement is just a bonus._

_"Now, listen, you have 20 minutes to go get ready, we're going out to dinner." I smile and he nods, "Oh and wear that!"_

_"Of course, gorgeous." He laughs before running into the other room to get ready._

'

The gust of wind hits me as the train speeds to a halt, the doors open and I step in, taking a seat between a tattooed guy and a women dressed smart. I lean my head back against the train wall, waiting for it to continue its endless journey to the same places.

Dazing in and out of slumber, some unpleasant conversations catching my ears. I've never been one to eaves drop, but sometimes it's the only think keeping your mind absent from the disheartening truth.

There's really some sick people on this planet.

_**Is He one of them?** _

I step off the train and hurry through the gates, once I'm through I begin my walk to where I want to be. Sifting through memories as I walk, my legs move at the pace of my mind; quickly.

My destination arrived and I fell to the ground. The grass of the field I share the most memories with tickled my ears as I laid still. I closed my eyes and let the secret thoughts my mind holds roam free, opening up to myself. Letting myself see what I'm really thinking.

I lay there for hours alone in solitude, just me and my mind, but sadly it was brought to an end when I get a call, of which broke the silence.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"The field." I say.

"The field?" He responds.

"The field 30 minutes from town, the one we used to always hang out in."

I hear him sigh through the phone, a sigh of relief maybe? "Stay put. I'm on my way."

25 minutes pass, thoughts continuing to burrow in my mind, chasing one another like predator and prey. Chasing one another like Kyungsoo and I. I felt a large body lay down beside me, it was only a matter of time before Chanyeol showed up to console me.


End file.
